Here I Am
by OMGitsJasmineD
Summary: Stephanie never thought that she would be living her dream-becoming a superstar and meeting Big Time Rush, but also along the way, falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. The only thing that I own is Stephanie Conner and her mom, Abbigail**

**Introduction:**

Here I am having the time of my life with Big Time Rush. You would never think, that me, Stephanie Ann Conner, would ever be hanging out with big celebrities like them or be one of the newest superstars in North America.

Oh ya, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Stephanie Ann Conner, but you can call me Steph. I have dark brown hair, which is naturally curly, and hazel eyes, which I got from my mom. Me and my family moved to Los Angeles about a year ago. Oh ya, and when I say my family, I mean my mom and me. My dad decided to get up and leave me when I was about four. My mom, Abbigail, is a fashion designer, so we have to move a lot. I consider my real home as Tampa, Florida. That's where I spent most of my childhood. I was so pissed when I had to leave there because that was practically my home. But no, my mom just had to move to Los Angeles. I hate Los Angeles. It is one of the biggest cities I've lived in. The only good thing about it is see celebrities everywhere, which is pretty cool.

Let me get back to me meet ing Big Time Rush. Well, I should probably start from the beginning…

**Okay, so that's the introduction to my new story. I hope you like it. If you like it, then please review. **

**~kendallbtrlover**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, and just in case you want to know, Stephanie is 16.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**Chapter 1**

Let me start from the beginning…

I was looking out the window of a limo that my mom rented. I was thinking of how my new home would be like. I noticed that we had stopped. The limo driver opened the door for me to get out. As I came out I placed my luggage on the ground and looked at the big sign that said "Palm Woods". My mom told me that this would be a good experience for me to live there and since I am an aspiring musician, it would be a good place to live since it was "Home of the Future Famous" as everyone says. My mom had told me to go on to our new apartment, since she was working on a new design. I picked up my luggage again and proceeded to go inside the Palm Woods and noticed that the place wasn't that bad. It had a nice lobby, a big pool, and a gym. I went up to the manager, which I noticed had a name tag "Mr. Bitters".

"Hi… Mr. Bitters. I was wondering if I could have my keys to my apartment. It should be under the name Abbigail Conner."

"Oh yes. Here you go." He said as he was handing me the keys. "You will be living in apartment 3M on the third floor. Have a Palm Woods day!" he said in a way that I knew that he didn't really care about how my day would be.

"Thanks." I said as I walked away. I put down my luggage once again and pressed the up button to the elevator. The doors opened and I went inside and pressed my floor button and waited for the doors to open. They finally did and I stepped out and made my way to my room. 3K, 3L, 3M. Finally I'm here. I turned the key in the lock and went inside. It was pretty big; it had a flat screen TV and a huge couch. I made my way to my new room. I was glad because I got first dibs. Of course I picked the biggest room, but there were 2 other bedrooms, so I knew my mom would be okay with whatever room she got.

I put my luggage on the bed. I decided I would just unpack later. I really wanted to get a tan, so I dug through my suitcase and found my red bikini. I put a cover-up over it and headed down to the pool. When I got there I found an empty seat, took off my cover-up, and laid down. I soon started to hear sobs and groans. I looked over beside me and saw a boy with dirty blonde hair and pale skin just lying there, crying.

"Are you okay?" he just groaned again. I felt sorry for him. I poked him and asked him again if he was okay. Then I heard a voice from behind me say "He just went through a very bad break-up." I turned around and saw a boy with dark hair and pale skin. "You must be new here." He said while shaking my hand.

"Yeah. I just moved here. My name is Stephanie Conner, but everyone calls me Steph."

"Well hi, Steph. My name is Logan and that's Kendall. Me and my friends have been trying to get him cheered up all day."

"Aw. I'm sorry. Do you want me to help?" Just as I said that a Latino boy and a boy with brown hair and brown eyes came up behind him.

"That would be awesome. Oh. And these are the friends that I was talking about." "This is Carlos." He said pointing to the Latino boy. "And this is James" he said pointing at the boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi" they said in unison. "Now how are we going to get Kendall to stop thinking about "that girl"." Carlos said while putting air quotes around the girl. Which I knew he was probably referring to Kendall's ex-girlfriend.

" Well actually, this is Steph, and she said that she would help us." Logan said.

"Well, what does she have in mind?" James said looking at me.

" What does he like to do?" I asked them.

"He loves hockey, but we already tried that and it didn't work. So maybe we could try getting in the pool and playing volley ball or something like that." Logan suggested.

"Okay. We'll try that." I said while smiling.

The boys picked up Kendall and brought him in the pool. I followed them in. All Kendall did was get on a water lounger and did the same thing he did on the chair.

"Maybe he will get up when we start playing." I suggested.

"Okay we will try that." Logan said

**Okay so there's the first chapter. I thought it would be good to have it set in Big Time Single. Please review. **

**~kendallbtrlover  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been kind of a long time to update. I saw Big Time Rush this weekend and it was awesome! Kendall saw my poster and said it was rad! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**Chapter 2**

Once we started playing, it didn't affect Kendall at all. He just went across the pool on his water lounger and then under the net while groaning and crying.

"Well, that didn't work" I said looking at Logan.

"Yeah. He's got it bad."

"Yeah, I understand. I've been through a lot of break-ups." I said thinking of my boyfriend, Lucas, that I was with before I moved here. I had to break up with him because I was moving here. I regretted it terribly, but I had to. I didn't think a long distance relationship would work between me and him.

Logan's voice interrupted my thinking "Well, we better go and get him, and figure out some other way to cheer him up.

We pulled Kendall out of the pool and stood there for a minute, then I thought of something. When I lived in Florida, I would always get on my skateboard and go for a ride to clear my head. I thought _Hey, maybe that will work for Kendall. _

"Hey! You know what always works for me!" I said looking at Carlos, James, and Logan.

"What?" they all said in unison.

"I would go skateboarding whenever I wanted to think things through. Maybe that would work for Kendall!" I said smiling.

"Yes! We all love skateboarding! Great idea!" Carlos said with a lot of enthusiasm.

Logan went up to Kendall and said "Hey, buddy! Don't you wanna go skateboarding with us?"

"No." Kendall said while crying.

"Well, you're going anyways! You need to forget about "her"! This is Stephanie" he said pointing at me. I then waved. " She thinks it would be a great idea." Kendall just gave me a sad look. Then Logan pulled him up and said "Well I will go and get the helmets."

After going skateboarding, you would think that would have worked, but no. Kendall just did the same thing, lay down on the skateboard and cry. So we brought him up to their apartment 2J. He was still laying down, but this time he was on the couch.

"You need to let us in!" James said.

"Exactly!" Carlos said

"Come on! Kendall , you need to listen to your friends! They are right! You need to forget about this girl! Think about it. You get to do way more stuff that you weren't able to do before!" I said trying to make a point.

"Yeah! She's right!" Logan said.

"Your single now and you can spend more time with us!" James added.

"I am sorry, but unless you get girlfriends and they just get up and leave all of a sudden, then you will never understand." Kendall said looking at Carlos, Logan, and James.

"Okay then, we will!" James said while him, Carlos, and Logan walked away.

I stayed in the apartment and sat beside Kendall. "You need to listen to your friends. I know you don't really know me, but you need to forget about this girl. Trust me. I just went through a break up, and it's hard, I know, but you get over it." I said with a smile.

"Really?" he said with a glint in his eye.

"Yeah." I said while smiling.

He got up and said "Well, you're right. I should move on." I was so glad that he was actually moving around now. I could actually see his face now and noticed he was really attractive. He had these beautiful green eyes that I could stare into for a long time. All of a sudden, my cell phone went off. It was my mom. I picked up the phone "Hey mom. Whats up?"

"Hey honey! I just wanted to tell you that I got you a gig tonight at 6! "

"Oh my gosh? Really?"

"Yeah! It is at a coffee shop around the corner!"

"Thanks Mom! Bye!" I hung up the phone and looked at Kendall.

"What was that all about?" Kendall asked.

"Oh. It was just my mom. I am trying to become a musician, so she booked me a gig at the coffee shop around the corner. Do you know what that is?" I asked him.

"That's Java 23. What time are you doing it?"

"At 6. You and the rest of the guys are invited, if you want to go."

"Okay. I would love to go but I will have to check with the other guys." He said with a smile.

"Well, we better find out what the rest of the guys are up to." I said to Kendall.

"Yeah. I guess we should." Me and him went downstairs to the lobby.

We found Logan talking to a sobbing Carlos and James.

Kendall looked at Logan "What's going on?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

Then James and Carlos ran over to Kendall and started crying on his shoulder. "See what you did!" Logan said pointing at Carlos and James.

"What happened?" I asked looking at Logan.

" We all did what Kendall said to do and got broken up with." He looked at James and Carlos "Apparently, theirs was worse than mine."

"Well, I am sorry. I would love to help, but I have a music gig at Java 23 tonight at 6, and well it's" I stopped talking and looked at my phone "It's 5:30 now, so I better start getting ready." I started walking off when Kendall asked " Do you still want me to come?"

" You know what, I can see you are kinda preoccupied, so you can see me perform another time."

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. " I gave him a reassuring look "Now go ahead and cheer up your friends." I said with a smile and a wave as I went up the stairs and went up to my apartment to get ready for the performance.


End file.
